


the world ended on a friday

by hoziest (sol1t41r3)



Series: Apocalypse AU [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Gen, Mild Gore, RIP, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sol1t41r3/pseuds/hoziest
Summary: An excerpt from Apocalypse AU:For Gempa, it was a normal Friday. The whole week was more or less uneventful and he was just ready to kick back and rest for the weekend.That is, until his meeting with an old friend turns sour, and suddenly the city's devolved into chaos.
Series: Apocalypse AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773127
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	the world ended on a friday

_CRIIING!_

The afternoon bell screeched outside, prompting Gempa to look up. He turned back to see twenty pairs of excited eyes staring back at him, all his students were itching to get out of the seats. He had to resist a smile; it was the weekend after all, he knew the feeling.

“That’s the bell, pass your papers!” he announced.

All the kids exploded into hushed whispers, asking and swapping answers they wrote down as they passed their papers up front. Gempa walked down to the seats, collecting the papers at the front row.

“Alright, stand up everyone,” Gempa placed the stack of papers on his table.

He dismissed them, but not without reminding them about the homework he’d given them.

“Have a happy weekend, everyone,” Gempa teased as they all groaned, complaining to one another but nonetheless excited to go home. He watched as they all picked up their bags and filed through the door, chattering like birds eager to be let out of the cage.

Gempa glanced back at the seats, expecting to see no one else but there was one more student left. He was sleeping soundly with his head down on his desk. Gempa recognized him, of course.

“Glacier?” he walked over and shook the kid’s shoulder.

“Huh?” Glacier jerked awake, looking at the teacher with wide eyes.

“The bell rang, classes have ended,” Gempa frowned, “did you pass your paper?”

“Uh, oh…” Glacier sat up, rubbing his eyes, “no?”

Gempa crossed his arms, “Are you feeling okay?” he knew that Glacier often came down with colds, so seeing him in class was somewhat of a rarity at this point.

“Y-yes, sir,” Glacier looked around, “I’m sorry, sir. There was a paper...?”

“No matter, you can make up for it next week,” said Gempa, taking pity on the boy, “you should go home.”

The child blinks at him with renewed energy, “Thank you, sir!”

Gempa gave him a smile and went back to his desk, looking over the stack of papers and counting. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Glacier pack up his things and sling his bag over his shoulders.

“Goodbye, sir.” Glacier walked up to his desk, smiling.

“Bye, Glacier,” Gempa nods, “see you next week.”

And then there was one.

Every day he was getting more and more worried about that kid, it was a miracle he was keeping up with schoolwork. Glacier’s older brother was probably helping him a lot. If Gempa remembered correctly, his name was Frostfire, a fifth grader.

He didn’t know much about him though; Gempa didn’t teach in the higher levels. The lower grades were a handful as it was.

Gempa stayed in the classroom until the janitor came, he greeted him and gathered the papers he’d skimmed over. He went back to the faculty room and packed up his stuff.

“Hey, Gem. We’re eating out, you wanna come with?” A colleague asked him as Gempa zipped up his backpack.

“Not this week, sorry,” he shrugged apologetically, “Busy.”

“You work too hard!” a hand slapped him on the back, “Come on!”

“Maybe next week?” Gempa forced a smile.

“You’re treating then!” the other teachers laughed and bade him farewell.

Gempa made his way through campus, gripping the straps of his bag. A lot of the kids he passed by were previous students he taught, some of which greeted him with smiles and high-pitched voices.

Truth be told, he wasn’t that busy at all. Gempa was already offered dinner by an old friend, and he was more than glad to accept the offer. He needed a break from work and this was the perfect opportunity to forget about his responsibilities, even for just a little while.

He arrived at the streetside restaurant soon enough, it was in the less fancy districts of town but he didn’t mind much.

After a quick scan of the tables, Gempa saw _him_ texting on his phone. He made his way over.

“Hey.” he greeted, dropping his bag on the table. Halilintar looked up, spooked by his sudden appearance. His friend’s unnatural carmine eyes pierced into his soul, giving him the familiar wolf stare. Hali didn’t change in that area…

“You look like shit,” Hali then laughed, standing up to give him a one-armed hug, “what the hell have you been doing?”

“Eat first,” the teacher joked, but partially he wasn’t; Gempa was fucking starving.

Hali arrives with their food several minutes later.

“So, how’s being a teacher?” Hali asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

Gempa gulped down his food, “What the hell do you think?”

“Horrible then?” Halilintar laughed loudly.

“A couple of years in the job, it all gets tiring.”

“I’m not so surprised,” Hali poked at his food, “every day, surrounded by the little devils—”

“Some are nice,” he argued.

“ _Some_.” Hali raised an eyebrow.

“Eat your damn food,” Gempa cracked a smile.

“I’m the one fuckin’ paying for it.”

This was nice, bickering with Hali again. Gempa hadn’t seen or talked to him in months, and he didn’t really bother to contact him since school season had started.

Now that he thought about it, he barely kept up a social life since the school year began. Gempa was a damn workaholic and he was burning the candle from both ends like he always did.

“Where have you been slumming around?” Gempa nodded at Hali.

“Following Taufan wherever the hell he goes,” he replied, “he just doesn’t stay in one place. He’s always ‘waiting for the perfect story.’”

“What does he do again?”

“Newswriting, he always in the middle of the action,” Hali pinched the bridge of his nose, “dumbass is gonna get himself killed one day.

You know how many times I’ve had to save his ass from getting shot because he’s trying to fucking sneak into the crime scene? I’m surprised he hasn’t landed in jail for tampering with evidence.”

“Well, it’s Taufan you’re talking about,” Gempa chuckled, “he could weasel his way out of anything.” He remembered how many times Taufan managed to evade suspensions and expulsion back in college. They all thought him to be an idiot, but a smart idiot.

“He’s more reckless than ever,” Hali grumbled, his tone full of scorn.

“At least he enjoys it,” said Gempa, eating another spoonful of supper, “I’m guessing the both of you stopped by?”

“Yeah, we’re meeting up later.”

“He couldn’t come?”

“Idiot’s probably snooping around the city,” Hali snorts, “you couldn’t keep him still even if you tried.”

Beside his arm, Hali’s phone starts to ring. He looks over the screen and his eyebrows furrow.

“Sorry, it’s Taufan,” he picks up the phone.

Gempa watches at Hali answers the call.

“What is it?” Hali turns in his seat to talk, motioning for Gempa to keep eating.

He eavesdrops nonetheless.

“What? Wait, slow down—”

“Tau?” his friend’s expression gets more distressed by the second.

“Taufan?!”

“What was that?” Gempa asked, growing concerned as well.

Hali stares at the phone, then to him, “I have no fucking clue. Something’s wrong.”

“What did he say?”

“It was hard to hear him, he was running. There was screaming in the background.”

“Should we come to him? Do you know where he is?” Gempa gripped his spoon tighter.

Hali frowned, standing up; “I… It’s better I go to the where we were supposed to meet up.”

“I’ll come with you,” he rose to his feet.

“Gempa—”

“Tau’s my friend too.”

Hali narrows his eyes, staring at Gempa. He hoped that Hali wasn’t as stubborn as he was before. Whatever it was, Gempa wanted to help. He didn’t know why he was feeling particularly brave, Gempa never looked for the adventure, he just wanted stability in his life. Maybe years of living the same routine has changed him.

“If it’s dangerous…” Hali trailed off, “I can’t let you go, Gem.”

“I can handle myself, can’t I?” he argued, “besides, if you need help and I’m not there… I know the city well.”

Hali looks like he’s about to tell Gempa to go home but he seems to backtrack.

“Fine.”

He felt pleased and nervous at the same time. He didn’t know what he was getting himself into, but Gempa was willing to see what exactly goes down in Halilintar and Taufan’s daily lives. They certainly have more interesting lifestyles than him.

They finished their food as fast they could. Hali flagged down a taxi and paid for the whole thing. When Hali told the driver their destination, the man suddenly paled.

“T-there, sir? But that whole area has been blocked off.”

“What? Blocked off?” Hali glanced at him, confused.

The driver turned up the car radio’s volume. Both Gempa and Hali leaned in to hear.

“—police responded quickly. The entire area has been lined with yellow tape, no one gets in or out—” The reporters voice is suddenly interrupted by the sound of gunfire. Gempa cringes and leans away.

“How close can you get us to there?!” Hali demanded, unfazed by the radio.

“S-sir, I can’t—”

“I’ll pay you extra!” he snapped.

The driver can’t seem to refuse, he valued money more than his safety. He threw the car into gear and drove off.

“He isn’t answering,” Hali murmured as he furiously tapped at his phone. Gempa meanwhile intently listened to the radio, it was still broadcasting from the blocked off site. He’d never heard anything like it.

“Gunfire has now been heard from the scene! There is no telling what’s happening inside. According to eyewitness testimonies, there have been at least six casualties.”

“What the hell...?” Gempa whispered.

“We don’t know exactly what happened. But those who were at the scene and managed to escape saw the apparent criminal turn aggressive and started biting… yes, biting a man!”

Someone else seems to have grabbed the microphone as another voice screams from the speakers, “He fucking ate him! He fucking ate him and—and he still woke up!”

“Sir! Please, let go!”

“They were fucking chasing us! They were—"

The broadcast cuts.

“This is as close as I can get,” the driver said as he stopped by the curb, looking back at them, “no pay, just get out and let me leave.”

Hali pulled Gempa out of the cab fast, running towards their rendezvous point with Taufan. They went through the slightly agitated crowd; people were briskly walking away from the scene. Down the road, Gempa could see an ocean of red lights, traffic caused by whatever the hell was happening ahead.

“Have you gotten a hold of him?” Gempa asked.

“No, but he knows where to go.”

“Did you hear the news?”

“It’s hysteria,” Hali said firmly, “the mind easily makes up stuff in emergencies.”

“He sounded pretty panicked,” Gempa gripped his bag straps tighter.

“Let’s just go look for Taufan.”

As they got closer to the site, the more chaos there was. They were close enough that he could see the yellow tape.

But the people were panicking.

“Hali…”

Something was definitely wrong.

“Come on, the hotel’s close!” Halilintar pulled at his arm and he was forced to follow.

They ran down the sidewalk, into a small run-down looking hotel. You could barely call it a hotel. By the entrance, Gempa could see dark stains of _something_ on the floor, like something had been dragged through the door.

Behind them the crowd screamed.

“In!” Hali pulled him in and they ran into reception.

There were a couple of people taking shelter there, they looked worse for wear. He wondered why they looked so terrified; did they see what happened?

But Taufan wasn’t here.

“I’m going up to our room,” Hali said.

“Wait! Please, we need help!” Someone yelled. Gempa looked and saw a teenager staring at him with pleading eyes. The boy was kneeling by a person on the floor, their chest heaved wildly. Everyone else was just _staring_ at them, unwilling to approach the two.

_He had to help._

“We don’t have time for this!” Hali snapped at him.

“You go then, meet me back here,” Gempa insisted, “I won’t go anywhere.”

“Fuck,” his friend muttered, stepping back. Hali turned and ran past reception.

Gempa made his way to the begging teenager, examining the man; “What happened to him?”

The man on the floor was pale and cold to the touch, he was tightly grabbing his arm. He pulled off the man’s hand and saw why.

He was bitten. It was deep that he could see white bone in the muscle, the flesh was torn away by blunt teeth. Blood leaked from the wound like water from a faucet, in a matter of seconds there was a puddle of blood under his knees. The thick scent of rust made him gag, the sight of it was no better.

He’d seen a lot of fucked up injuries, but this…

_F-fuck…_

“Help him please!” The boy’s scream snapped him out of his daze. His stomach was threatening to upheave all of the food he’d eaten earlier.

_Think, fucking think._

“W-we need to lessen the bleeding,” Gempa threw his bag to the side and lifted the man’s arm. “Do you have anything that I can tie around his arm?”

“A-anything?”

“Yes!”

The boy fumbles and unbuckles his belt, “How about this?”

He snatches the belt and ties it around the man’s arm as fast as he can. But Gempa could tell he was losing him fast; his face was pale and his lips were turning a dark blue. He’d lost too much blood.

“Dad?!” The teen shook his father, “ _DAD!_ ”

Gempa leaned back, hands shaking and dripping with dark scarlet blood.

The man wasn’t breathing anymore.

“Fuck, k-kid…” Gempa stammered, “I… I’m sorry…”

“Get away from him!” Someone screamed behind him. _What?_

“Dad…” The kid sobbed as he nudged the corpse, “Please…”

“It’s going to fucking wake up! Get the fuck away!” Someone yelled at him.

Gempa stared, frozen in place as he notices the man’s feet twitch.

_W-what…?_

“Hey… get—get away from there, kid,” said Gempa, voice trembling.

“Dad! — _AAAH!_ ” The boy screamed as he was pulled down, the sound of bone tearing up flesh filled the quiet reception room.

The… the _thing_ rises and pins the teen under him, growling and snarling. Underneath him, the boy thrashes around, letting out the most horrible bloodcurdling screams.

Gempa watches on in horror as the boy goes limp.

“What… What the fuck…” he scrambles back as the supposedly dead man rises, staggering on his feet. It moved unnaturally, twitching and loose.

No one said anything, not a whisper.

It turns to him.

Gempa stared into its glassy, lifeless eyes. Jaw hanging open, blood and torn flesh hanging from the teeth. White, pale skin.

Impossible…

The man… that man died… right in front of him.

It growls, head lolling as it whipped around. It seemed to be searching for something, blood splattered all over the place as he waved his head around wildly.

_What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck._

He could hear his own heartbeat racing; it was loud enough that he was afraid that the _thing_ would hear him.

And _fuck_ it probably did.

It turns to him, growling like an animal as it suddenly fucking sprints towards him.

On instinct, he dives out of the fucking way. It slips and falls to the floor, skidding on porcelain. But it quickly crawls towards him on all fours, snarling and spreading blood everywhere.

“Watch out!” Someone says behind him as a hand claws at his arm.

_It’s the kid._

“Fuck!” Gempa’s certain he’s dead meat, waiting only for the pain of teeth sinking into his skin.

_BANG!_

A gunshot echoes through the room, rendering him deaf.

He can feel blood splatter his side. He doesn’t have any time to react as the man’s head _explodes_ , his teeth was just starting to sink into Gempa's shoe. The body falls limp to the floor.

Gempa stares, shocked at the mass of guts and blood staining his pants. He loses all of his dinner right then and there, the vomit staining his pants as if the gore wasn’t enough.

“Are you alright?!” a hand gripped his shoulder. To his relief, it was Hali, staring at him with urgent eyes.

“Fuck no,” was what Gempa said before he fell backwards, diving headfirst into unconsciousness.


End file.
